nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chrysler 300C SRT-8
The Chrysler 300C SRT-8 is a high performance variation of the Chrysler 300C. The 300C SRT-8 came onto the automobile market in 2004. The SRT-8 received a small rear spoiler integrated onto its body in 2007. The second generation 300C SRT-8 with a 6.4L HEMI V8 went into production in 2011. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The 300C SRT-8 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 1 Muscle car with a price tag of $35,000 that is unlocked from the beginning of the game. It is an average performing vehicle. Its handling suffers from severe understeer in corners due to its large size and mass. This trait makes it less controllable than the 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS. The car is best used in pursuits to take advantage of its durability. Race events without many sharp corners are best suited to the 300C since it has a moderate top speed and quick acceleration with performance upgrades, but still lacks behind to most cars in handling. In the career mode, the 300C is commonly used by minor crews such as Inferno and can sometimes be seen being driven by 21st Street Crew members. Neville will drive a 300C if the player chooses the Chevrolet Camaro as their starting car class in the career mode. In the challenge series, the player must drive a modified 300C SRT-8 in a bronze tier speedtrap race. ''Need for Speed: Carbon: Own the City'' The 300C SRT-8 appears in the PlayStation Portable release of Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City, and is unlocked upon defeating Layla 1. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The 300C SRT-8 appears in the PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 2, and Wii releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. In the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases, it has a price tag of $46,000. In the PlayStation Portable release, Chau Wu's henchmen drive black 300C's. It can also be found in the game files of the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. The model is in an incomplete state and only some aftermarket parts can be applied, but if included in the released game, it could have been purchased with a price tag of $35,000. ''Need for Speed: World'' The 300C SRT-8 was released in Need for Speed: World on August 16, 2012 with a tier 2 rating. Since August 22, 2012, it has a C class rating. In terms of performance, the Red Juggernaut is a decent car. It has a good acceleration speed. Nitrous boost is above average but not as powerful as seen on some SpeedBoost exclusive B class cars. It is prone to oversteer at low-speed cornering and oddly has heavy steering whilst at high speeds. Top speed is 176 mph (283 km/h). It might be less effective in multiplayer races due to its handling characteristics, but performs well in pursuit events because of its mass. The addition of pursuit skill mods make the juggernauts more suitable for Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape than racing, since they are easily outmatched by B class cars with better handling such as the Ford Escort RS Cosworth. They both have an increased top speed of 185 mph (298 km/h). Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on October 4, 2012. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on January 2, 2015 as part of a special weekend only rotation. On June 6, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Blue Juggernaut The Blue Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on February 27, 2012. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Red Juggernaut The Red Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on February 27, 2012. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Trivia *A silver 300C prominently appears during a flashback at the beginning of Need for Speed: Carbon. It reverses to reveal an alleyway that the player uses to escape, but quickly blocks the route again after they enter it. *In the game files of Need for Speed: Carbon, there is an unused preset of Nikki's car for a Chrysler 300C SRT-8. *The door handle geometry of the 300C in Need for Speed: World isn't attached to the car's body and can be seen floating near its correct placement. Gallery NFSCChrysler300CSRT8Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Carbon Chrysler300CSRT8ChallengeSeries.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) Carbon_Chrysler300CNeville.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Neville's) UnusedChrysler300CSRT8Nikki.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Nikki's) NFSCOTC_Chrysler300CSRT8.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSUCPS2Chrysler300CSRT8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPSP300CSRT8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUCCut300C.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSW_Chrysler_HEMI_300C_SRT8_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Chrysler_HEMI_300C_SRT8_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Chrysler_HEMI_300C_SRT8_Red_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red Juggernaut) NFSW_Chrysler_HEMI_300C_SRT8_Blue_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue Juggernaut) Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:Top-Up Cars